Engendros del Demonio
by Carla Fox
Summary: HUDDY! Un MUY marcado Universo Alternativo. Mi primer fanfic de House M.D. Una mañana típica en la casa de los House. ¡Nada bueno puede salir de eso! Humor y Romance, si puedes dejar un review, te lo agradeceré mucho.


**Engendros del Demonio**

**Por Carla Fox**

**Notas de la Autora: Hola, este es mi primer fanfic de House M.D., el fanfic (y yo) es completamete HUDDY, lo escribí originalmente en inglés, pero decidí escribirlo también en español para mis amigas que no saben inglés. Espero que les agrade, a veces las bromas traducidas no tienen mucho sentido, pero espero que aún tenga gracia. Este fanfic es un MUY marcado Universo Paralelo, con algunas señas de la cuarta temporada de House. Tienen que considerar que en este universo Stacy jamás existió o si existió, no fue para nada importante, jejeje. Temporalmente yo diría que está también ubicado en la cuarta temporada.**

**House M.D y sus personajes, historias, etc., pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. No gano ni un peso con esto, sólo pasar un buen rato.**

**Sus comentarios serán muy bienvenidos. Graciasssssssssss.**

"¡Papá, necesito el baño!" gritó la chica de 16 años, mientras golpeaba fuertemente la puerta.

"¡Lárgate, tú tienes el tuyo!" contestó desde adentro la voz de un hombre molesto con la interrupción.

"Lo tendría, si es que ALGUIEN hubiese llamado al plomero!" replicó la chica molesta, cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia la puerta.

"Soy un hombre lisiado, en cambio tú estas completamente sana, tú llama" dijo el hombre aún desde dentro del baño.

"Tus dedos están perfectamente bien, además es TÚ trabajo, no puedes evadirlo como si se tratara de las horas en la clínica", recalcó la chica de intensos ojos azules, pelo negro ensortijado y bastante alta y delgada para su edad.

"¿Apostamos?" rió sarcásticamente el hombre, negándose a salir. La chica se mordió el labio mientras pensaba qué hacer. No le gustaba actuar a propósito de forma tan desagradable como su hermano, pero no veía otra solución. De todas formas, sabía perfectamente como ser odiosa si lo quería, estaba en su sangre. Tomó aire y con fuerza comenzó a golpear insistentemente la puerta.

"¡ABRE, ABRE, ABRE, ABRE...!" gritó con la voz más alta que pudo alcanzar, lo suficientemente aguda como para despertar a los muertos. Sabía que su padre esta adentro maldiciendo de lo lindo.

"¡CÁLLATE, que no puedo cagar en paz si sigues molestando!" gritó el padre con notario enojo. Ella ni se inmutó por el comentario, simplemente sonrío burlonamente, pareciéndose cada vez más a él.

"¿Te traigo Metamucil, viejo?" río ella burlonamente, justo cuando un chico, aún más alto que ella pasaba por el pasillo. Se miraron fijamente, el chico de 17 años alzó una ceja preguntándole en silencio de qué se trataba el lío y ella le contestó de la misma forma. Físicamente los dos adolescentes eran muy parecidos, casi parecían gemelos, aunque no lo eran; altos y delgados como el padre, pero con los colores de la madre. Escucharon atentamente los murmullos molestos desde el interior del baño, y luego el típico ruido de la descarga de agua del excusado. Los hermanos se rieron y chocaron las palmas en el aire, celebrando como siempre lo hacían después de ganarle a House una partida. El chico siguió su camino hacia las escaleras, hacia el desayuno típico de todos los días.

House abrió la puerta algunos minutos después, sujetando su bastón y vistiendo sus típicos jeans, zapatillas y una camiseta personalizada, con la frase "Nada bueno sale de preñarla" y una foto borrosa de Cuddy bajo el lema. La niña se quedó de pie en su lugar, con una expresión desafiante en su rostro, sin creer ni un ápice en el ceño fruncido de su padre.

"Sabía que debí darte en adopción cuando naciste", dijo mientras la pasaba y dejaba la puerta del baño abierta. La chica sonrió pero a penas puso un pie en el interior, retrocedió rápidamente.

"¡POR DIOS, apestaste el baño!" alegó, tapándose la nariz con las manos, tratando de no respirar. House sonrió sarcásticamente.

"Supongo que no debí comer Feijoda en el desayuno... pero realmente eso no importa porque ese es MI baño", le contestó abriendo sus enormes ojos azules, burlándose de ella. _(N/A Feijoda es un plato brasileño bastante contundente hecho de porotos negros, arroz, cerdo y otros ingredientes)_.

"O quizás es otra prueba de que estás podrido por dentro..." respondió la chica respirando por la boca.

"Como si tu cagaras rosas. Recuerdo perfectamente cuando el gobierno nos pidió tus pañales para desarrollar nuevas armas biológicas", replicó House.

"Era un bebé, se supone que fuera así. Pero honestamente papá, deberías hacerte ver por un médico" comentó la niña mientras entraba lo más rápido posible al baño y abría la ventana. Luego volvió a la entrada de la puerta y espero que la peste saliera.

"¡Oh!, déjame pensar... creo que el día que acepte consejos médicos tuyos, será el día que lave los platos Y lo disfrute" rezongó House a penas vio aparecer nuevamente la cabeza de su hija. Definitivamente disfrutaba de estos juegos verbales en las mañanas, le resultaba casi tan refrescante como el café mañanero de Cuddy.

"Siempre le puedo decir a mamá que vi algo raro en el excusado, no sé... algo de sangre u orina de extraño color y olor. Después de todo, no sería la primera vez que no descargas el agua" y le dio una mirada mezcla de ojos de perrito perdido y sonrisa sabelotodo. Sabía que tenía sus formas de llegar a su madre y presentarle los hechos de tal forma de preocuparla y obligarlo a ver un especialista.

"No te atrevería.." dijo House entrecerrando los ojos y analizando a su hija, quien le sacó la lengua y cerró lentamente la puerta, murmurando un "¿Apostamos?"

House se quedó ahí, sujetando su bastón y mirando la ahora cerrada puerta del baño. Tomó aire y con la voz más infantil que pudo hacer le gritó "¡Eres una demonio igual que tu madre, pero sin pechos!"

La chica abrió rápidamente la puerta y lo miró indignada, hecha un clon de Cuddy enojada, sin embargo los genes House se activaron en un segundo a su beneficio

"Al menos a mi me pueden crecer los pechos. Tu no puedes crecer músculo en esa pierna tuya... ¡Ahh sí!, anótame una en la pizarra" contestó ácidamente y cerró con un fuerte portazo. House sonrió ampliamente y cojeó despacio hacia las odiadas escaleras.

* * *

"¿Me podrías decir qué karma estamos pagando con estos críos? Porque cada vez me emociona más la idea de convertirme en cucaracha en mi próxima vida" le preguntó House a Cuddy mientras caminaba hacia una pizarra blanca ubicada en una de las paredes de la cocina. En la pizarra se podía leer "House, Cuddy, Engendro del Demonio 1 y Engendro del Demonio 2". Tomó el marcador negro y colocó una línea al lado de Engendro 2. Luego caminó hacia la mesa familiar, ubicó su bastón en la parte de atrás de la silla de su hijo, quien sonreía por el comentario pero no levantó la cabeza de su plato de cereal. 

"No sabía que creías en la vida después de la muerte o en las reencarnaciones" le dijo Cuddy mientras le servía café en su tazón que decía "Máquina Sexual".

"No creo, pero sí se que no es verdad eso de que _"El cielo es un lugar en la Tierra" _, expresó mientras bebía un poco de café._(N/A: la canción es "Heaven is a Place on Earth")._

"¿Belinda Carlisle? Estoy tratando de comer, papá" dijo el chico con cara de asco.

"Era para tu madre, hay que hablarle en conceptos sencillos para que entienda" comentó mientras miraba a su hijo. Lisa se dio vuelta desde su ubicación y le levantó una ceja y House le sonrió inocentemente.

"A propósito... si el director te llama hoy día, síguele el juego" dijo el chico naturalmente a House, quien se preguntó que qué diablos había hecho esta vez.

"¿Y eso sería porqué...?" preguntó House curiosamente. Cuddy mientras tanto se sentó en su silla, café en mano y periódico en la otra, sin ponerle mayor atención a lo que estaban hablando. Después de casi veinte año lidiando con ellos, sabía que en vez de dos niños, tenía tres.

"No se cómo, pero puede que el director tenga la leve impresión que fui un niño agredido y que me golpeabas con tu bastón" contestó el chico como quien hablara del clima. El ojo de House reaccionó levemente, pero los Cuddy se abrieron como platos.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" le gritó a su hijo, pero éste le sonrío como si no fuera nada.

"¿Qué puedo hacer¡Es una línea excelente para conseguir chicas! Honestamente mamá, tu género debería hacerse ver de vez en cuando, compran cualquier cosa que se les dice" y le pestañó dulcemente con sus largas pestañas negras, envidia de cualquier mujer. Al igual que su hermana, tenía una estructura física delgada sin muchos músculos, pero sus facciones de niño bueno incapaz de matar una mosca eran suficientes para hacerlo un chico atractivo. Sin embargo Cuddy era inmune a su _aparente ternura_ desde que cumplió los ocho años. Estaba furiosa. House sonrío burlonamente.

"No hay problema hijo¿cuán fuerte te pegué a todo esto?" le preguntó.

"¡HOUSE, no le sigas el juego!" reclamó Cuddy levantando la voz.

"Está a punto de salir del colegio, además el director es un estúpido. Sería entretenido hacerlo tonto... ha pasado un buen tiempo desde eso..." dijo él mirando al horizonte dramáticamente.

"Tranquila mamá..." dijo una voz de niña que se escuchó desde la escalera, ya lista para ir al colegio. "Fue un rumor, de hecho ya me preguntaron al respecto. Además ya están enterados del extraño sentido de humor de mi hermano" comentó mientras se sentaba en la silla al lado de su papá. Sacó de su bolsillo la pequeña botella con Vicodin que House dejó en el baño y la puso a su lado. Él la miro con suspicacia, tomó el envase y miró si efectivamente las pastillas tenía la inscripción de "Vicodin" en su interior y no era laxante, como su esposa astutamente cambió en una oportunidad. La chica hizo como que miraba atentamente a su hermano, y no se percataba de la revisión de los medicamentos. Sonrío para sus adentros.

"¿Perdón, cuál extraño sentido de humor? No es mi culpa que sean tan tarados que no puedan entender las sutilezas del sarcasmo" defendió el chico. Cuddy suspiró, asumiendo una vez más que era absolutamente imposible implantar cualquier tipo de disciplina en su casa. Tomó aire y se escondió detrás del periódico, tratando de recordar qué había estado pensando cuando decidió parir a los hijos de House.

"Él tiene un buen punto", siguió hablando House, mirando a su hija "la Casa de House ha sido perseguida por años por nuestro amor por el sarcasmo y la ironía... entonces llegó tu madre y los aldeanos sumaron brujería al caldo de odio" bromeó House. La única reacción visible de Cuddy fue su forma de estrangular las páginas del periódico. Los otros tres se rieron suavemente.

"A todo esto mamá¿puedo ir a jugar a los bolos esta noche? Es viernes..." preguntó la niña buscando la aprobación materna. Cuddy puso el periodico sobre la mesa poniendo atención.

"Eso depende¿con quién irías?" preguntó la mujer usando su mejor tono de decana.

"Brian Chase y su hermana" sonrió la chica encantadoramente. Por alguna extraña razón, podía mover los hilos de su madre a destajo, característica que no tenían los hombres de la casa.

"¡Por Dios, no me digas que sigues detrás de ese crío!¡Esto es humillante, Cameron estuvo detrás mio como perrito faldero por años!" se quejó House poniendo cara de disgusto.

"Eso no te incumbe papá, además él esta _así _de cerca de caer.. digo, de que yo le guste"corrigió la chica. House la miró y sintió pena por el pobre chico, que no tenía idea en qué lío se estaba metiendo... era probable que hasta Cameron y Chase le hubiesen advertido a Brian sobre ella, pero el chico estaba condenado de todas formas, ella era una House a fin de cuentas.

"Mientras no traigas al mundo a sus hijos, está bien por mi" dijo House mirando al techo.

"¡HOUSE!" alegó Cuddy indignada.

"¿Qué? Los genes de los Chase pondrían un punto suave en nuestra línea genética. Tenemos que buscar la pureza..."

"Como Hitler", murmuró el chico terminando el cereal.

"¡Exacto! Pureza de fastidio... me gusta, anda y procrea con el hijo de Foreman" le ordenó House a la chica, fingiendo seriedad mientras se levantaba despacio de la silla.

"¿Podrías parar de decirle a tu hija que se _procree_ con alguien? Tiene 16..." dijo Cuddy mientras se levantaba con su tazón vacío de café y lo llevaba al fregadero. Los hermanos hicieron lo mismo. House dejó el suyo descuidadamente sobre la mesa y caminó hacia la pizzarra blanca y agregó una línea al lado de "Engendro 1".

"Debo informarte Cuddles, que te estas quedando atrás de nuevo" expresó House. Lisa ni siquiera se volteó, simplemente tomó los platos sucios y los puso en el lavavajillas. El chico y la chica corriendo a tomar sus bolsos y chaquetas y, como todos los días sin importar cuán mayores fuesen, besaron a sus padres en la mejilla y corriendo por la puerta trasera, diciendo adiós.

Lisa y Greg miraron la puerta ya cerrada. House sonrió levemente y puso el marcador negro en su lugar. Cuddy se acercó a él y lo abrazó en un tierno gesto. House inmediatamente la acercó mucho más a él.

"¿Qué crees? Dejando de lado el sarcasmo, creo que hicimos un buen trabajo criando a esos dos" comentó la mujer, mirándolo a los ojos.

"Dejando de lado eso, **Y** el mal gusto en hombres de ella **Y** las patéticas líneas de conquista de él, yo diría que sí" sonrió House, besándola suavemente en los labios. Tenían la casa para ellos solos, y no era la primera vez que aprovechaban esa media hora libre antes de irse a trabajar para tener un rápido encuentro sexual mañanero. El beso continuó y se hizo cada vez más profundo, las lenguas incitaban la tentación mientras las manos de House tomaron posesión de uno de sus lugares favoritos en el mundo: su trasero.

"Yo le daría a esto un 9 de 10 en la escala de repulsión" dijo una suave voz femenina desde la puerta, burlándose de la escena frente a ella. House y Cuddy de reflejo se soltaron rápidamente y se pusieron colorados como tomate.

"Nah, es demasiado tierno ver como los viejos aún pueden _amaaaar_" bromeó el chico al lado de su hermana. Los hermanos volvieron con la pura intención de pillar infraganti a sus padres y burlarse de ellos.

"Si alguno de ustedes decide estudiar medicina en Princeton, tengan por seguro que no voy a gastar mi dinero pagando por eso. Los quiero a los dos al otro lado del país" expresó House tratando de ocultar su obvia excitación, escondiéndose detrás de Cuddy, quien a su vez se veía entre avergonzada y enojada, aunque posaba frente a los chicos como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Oh, no te preocupes papá..." dijo el chico riendo a destajo, "¿Qué es lo que vamos a estudiar hermanita¿Actuación¿Sanación por Reiki¿Decoración de Interiores?".

"Nop, creo que leyes es mejor, mucho más dinero".

"Nah, demasiado que memorizar" bromeó rápidamente el chico, mientras con su hermana montaban el show del día "¡Ah! Ya sé..."

"¡Administración de Negocios!" gritaron los hermanos al mismo tiempo, burlándose de su padre quien no vino venir la broma y lo tomó por sorpresa, perdiendo el color del rostro sólo con la idea de considerar semejante opción.

"¡Adiós mamá, adiós papá!" gritaron los chicos, esta vez corriendo realmente hacia el colegio, dejando a su madre con lágrimas en los ojos de tanta risa y su padre en la mitad de la cocina en estado de shock. De repente, House odiando no ser el último con la palabra en la boca, tomó su bastón y caminó lo más rápido que pudo a la puerta.

"¡ESTABA EN LO CORRECTO CUANDO DECIDIMOS LLAMARLOS CARRIE Y DAMIEN, PORQUE SON PURA **MALDAD**!", gritó con todo lo que le daban los pulmones, pero los chicos ya se habían ido. House maldijo entre dientes.

Cuddy, aún riendo de lo lindo, se acercó a la pizarra y anotó un punto más en cada uno de los _apodos cariñosos_ de sus hijos, luego subió las escaleras para buscar sus cosas y las de él para luego conducir a Princeton-Plainsboro, como todos los días.

**FIN.**

Otra Nota: La canción "Heaven is a Place on Earth" realmente sí me gusta, sólo es una broma.

**Recuerden dejar su review… ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**The cake is a lie!**


End file.
